hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Episode 03
The third extra episode of Hetalia: World Series (listed as the fifty-first episode of the series) was broadcast on September 16, 2011. It adapts China Melancholy and Previously in Hetalia from the extra stories. Plot Summary China Melancholy China laments about the quickly-changing world to his panda next to him, wishing to go back to the old days. He worries about the Westerners pushing in on his land. Hugging the panda, he worries that England will try to take his opium, and Japan will invade him, also hating America, France and Germany. China declares that out of all of them, Russia is the worst, shaking the panda back and forth while saying that something tells him that Russia is trying to sneak up on him while his back is turned. The panda suddenly takes off its head, revealing Russia inside of a panda costume while China panics. Friends of England Tony and his UFO float next to America, who asks England what they were talking about. England says that they were talking about Germany. Opening up a map of the United States, America wonders how far it is to get to Germany's house by driving. Annoyed, England tells America to look at a world map, to which America replies that the map he has is a world map. Instead, America takes out his computer and says that he'll just Google it, England asking how he can use his computer in 1942. Typing in how long it is to get to Germany from the United States, America is shocked as the computer tells him to "swim across the Atlantic Ocean". World Meeting: Nekotalia Edition America-cat excitedly moves to start the meeting, as England-cat looks on disdainfully and objects to anything America-cat says. France-cat objects to anyone who isn't him, as Russia-cat happily watches the others and China-cat tells them to stop arguing. Italy-cat talks about Pasta as Germany-cat yells at everyone to shut up, and Japan-cat objects to anything America does not say. Oblivious to the arguing, Greece-cat naps. All of the cats are then shown in a circle, meowing amongst each other. Previously in Hetalia Adapted from This Kind of Sealand is OO. An older Sealand looks off into the ocean, introducing himself and saying that he has grown up. Russia is shown on the phone with Canada, asking how one can get a large polar bear (which turns out to be Kumajiro) to stop chewing on one's head. An angry Austria questions why he is being left out again, sarcastically asking if he is going to unify. Three unknown objects blurred with tile mosaic are shown, an alarm blaring in the background as Hong Kong looks on. China appears, chastising Hong Kong for violing copyright laws. Hong Kong promises not to do it again...maybe. Leaves fly through the air as Japan, shadowed by the dark sky, deciding to use a last-minute technique in battle. Using his last and final move, Japan throws his arm out, splitting the very ground, leaving behind a deep rift. A narrator then states that the world managed to become peaceful due to a very brave pair of Italian underpants. Post-Credits Teaser Adapted from Before the Boxer Rebellion. England shows up at China's house, helping China reclaim land that he lost after the Sino-Japanese War. Thanking him, France also greets China, Russia agreeing that they are all friends. France asks for something of China's in return, scaring China, as England asks for some ports. Seeing China visibly upset, Russia tells them to leave China alone, saying that China would like to live with him anyway, scaring China even more. Character Appearances *China *Russia *England *Japan *America *Germany *France *Tony *The cats of America, England, France, Russia, China, Italy, Japan, Germany, and Greece *Sealand *Austria *Hong Kong Voice Cast *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *France: Masaya Onosaka *Tony: Ai Orikasa *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hong Kong: Motoki Takagi English Dub Cast *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *England: Scott Freeman *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *France: J. Michael Tatum *Tony: Majken Bullard *Austria: Chuck Huber *Hong Kong: Shelton Windham Trivia *The ending sequence of this episode features a group shot of the Axis Powers with a close-up shot of Germany. *Hong Kong receives his first anime appearance in this episode. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Extra Episodes